To love the enemy
by xiaoj
Summary: (AU) (KyouYuki)Completed, Flame away... I'm never gonna write another one of FB fic. This is an utter failure attempt. But, it's still my efforts so...Chapter 6-11 unbeta-ed
1. Default Chapter

29/03/05: Replaced the previous version into the beta-ed version. Thanks to Jerem whom volunteer to do the beta-reading for me, this is the revised version. The next two chapters were replaced as well...

Author's notes: okay, i've absolutely no idea how this came about.. but i simply can't resist the urge to write something about Fruits basket... and to top it off... reading too much of the Kyou+Yuki stories didn't help much either. I have no idea how this story is gonna drag... but what i do know is that if i don't get this down i might go nuts... so here's it.

Title: Love in the enemy. Genre: PG-13 Type: Romance Summary: (AU) Finding love in the strangest place ever, the never ending feud between them... is it always so? What will Akito do to them if he ever finds out? Find out all in this story between the Cat and the mouse...(Kyou & Yuki)

'...' character's thoughts "..." speech ... characters' POV

Chapter 1- An afternoon that is not so normal!

Kyou Sohma was sitting at the rooftop of the school brooding as the door to the roof opened and closed. Without even bothering to catch a glimpse of the person who intruded into his brooding space, he snapped "What do you want, Kuso nezumi!"

There is a moment of silence as Yuki Sohma pondered upon the reason as to why he'd come up here and subject himself to such a baka neko who's terribly ill-mannered. Yuki Sohma's face remained expressionless, hiding his reaction to Kyou's imprudence. Sensing no response from Yuki, Kyou Sohma wonders if he should turn around or just take a peek at Yuki.

Bracing himself and reorganizing his thoughts, Yuki Sohma answered neutrally, "It's time to go home in case you haven't noticed. It'd save Honda-san all the trouble of coming up here to get you. So if you're done brooding, I would suggest that you get on your feet, unless you want me to drag you all the way down." Yuki ended with a tease that he knows will provoke the baka neko and walked off.

"What the hell! You get back here, Kuso nezumi!" Kyou stood up and started to chase after Yuki but ended up tripping over the steps on the staircase and sprawled on top of Yuki in an awkward position.

"Get off me, baka neko!" Yuki Sohma blurted with a blush on his cheeks as he tried to regain his cool composure. He pushes the stunned Kyou roughly aside as he hurried down the stairs to the front gate maintaining his seemingly cool but flustered composure.

'God, I can't believe I let him get to me...and why did I blush anyway? Why did my body react in such a way, and the way my hormones are behaving?... stupid hormones!' Yuki shakes his head, trying to forget the feeling of disgust from the incident earlier on as he made his way towards the front gate where Tohru Honda is waiting.

On the other hand, Kyou Sohma is drowning himself in denial for the way his body had reacted when he sprawled on Yuki. He couldn't believe that he was that close to kissing Yuki. To make things worse, the way his hormones rage within him as a teenager causes him to get aroused. The awkward position they were in earlier just complicates matters more.

Cursing himself under his breath, he considered the option of running away. However, that would definitely cause Tohru to worry, which was not what he intended to be. Swiftly, he picked himself from the ground and headed to where Tohru and that kuso nezumi is waiting. Throughout the journey home, an awkward silence stung the air as both Yuki and Kyou were caught up in their thoughts, without noticing that Tohru was busy trying to get a hint from them as to their weird behaviour. Upon reaching home, Kyou headed for the roof and Yuki kept himself to his bedroom without a single word.

Thinking that there was nothing she could do until the both of them open up to her, Tohru occupied herself with the task of preparing dinner. Noticing the weird behaviour between the two cousins, Shigure kept quiet and went back to the task of tormenting his editor, knowing that if he bothered either one of them now, it would end up in a nasty predicament of either having his house destroyed or having himself knocked out by their fists.

to be continued  
date completed: 18/02/05


	2. chapter 2Revised

Disclaimer: No, i don't own Fruits basket...

To love the enemy

Last time on chapter 1

Cursing himself under his breath, he considered the option of running away. However, that would definitely cause Tohru to worry, which was not what he intended to be. Swiftly, he picked himself from the ground and headed to where Tohru and that kuso nezumi is waiting. Throughout the journey home, an awkward silence stung the air as both Yuki and Kyou were caught up in their thoughts, without noticing that Tohru was busy trying to get a hint from them as to their weird behaviour. Upon reaching home, Kyou headed for the roof and Yuki kept himself to his bedroom without a single word.

Thinking that there was nothing she could do until the both of them open up to her, Tohru occupied herself with the task of preparing dinner. Noticing the weird behaviour between the two cousins, Shigure kept quiet and went back to the task of tormenting his editor, knowing that if he bothered either one of them now, it would end up in a nasty predicament of either having his house destroyed or having himself knocked out by their fists.

Chapter 2- Lost memories

Tohru Honda stared at the two cousins as she watched them taking their dinner in silence. A part of her wanted to cry out in joy that finally, the two enemies are not quarrelling during dinner. Yet, she couldn't help but notice that something was indeed very wrong between the cousins. Yuki and Kyou have been avoiding each other ever since their return from school. They had avoided all eye contact even as they were eating.

Unable to take the tension any longer, Tohru Honda asked "Ano...Sohma-kun, Kyou-kun...did anything happen between the two of you"  
"No!" Kyou Sohma was quick to answer, but his words came out with a sharp edge, and he took a moment to breathe in and out before addressing Tohru again. "No, nothing is wrong between us"  
"Yeah...Honda-san, there's really nothing wrong between us." Yuki Sohma continue to explain, but not after throwing Shigure a death glare, as if telling him that if he dared to say anything, something nasty will happen.

However, not knowing the tension between the two cousins who'd been trying desperately to avoid the subject... Tohru asked yet again "Demo... if there's nothing wrong, why did the two of you avoid each other ever since we came back from school"  
At this statement, Shigure could hold it in no longer and blurted out "yeah... and the two of you have been awfully quiet today...are you really sure that there's nothing wrong?" Shigure paused for a moment and stared at the two cousins before drawing out "unless... "

As Shigure stared at them, both cousins tensed up and became rigid, as if being seen through by Shigure's eyes. Finally, Kyou couldn't take the tension anymore and burst out "Of course, there's nothing between us... keep your perverted comments to yourself! Pervert Dog!" With that statement, Kyou Sohma stormed up the stairs and hid himself in his room under the covers as he tried to force himself to sleep.

Meanwhile, Tohru turned to Yuki for answers... "Why did Kyou-kun storm upstairs? Shigure-san didn't say anything anything offending right"  
"Honda-san, please don't take it to heart... you know how he's like... come on, I'll help you clear the dishes." Yuki Sohma volunteered himself for the job since he'd desperately wanted to get out of Shigure's burning stare. Yuki, unlike Kyou, does not have a hot temper, and is thus unable to get out of this situation by throwing a tantrum. Luckily for him, Tohru isn't that sharp and hence proved to be a good distraction while he could get out of this tricky situation.

Judging from Kyou's outburst earlier on and the way Yuki is behaving now, Shigure came to his own conclusion that something has indeed happened to the two of them in school. The fact that both cousins don't want to talk about the subject just made the whole thing more suspicious. The way that the two of them had tensed up when he stared at them had proven his point. Deciding to leave the matter for later questioning, Shigure headed back to his room to start on his manuscript that's going to be due in a week's time.

Later that night, both Yuki and Kyou found themselves having difficulty sleeping.

Dream scenes

/Two boys were playing by the lake...and then the scene changes. Now, one of the boys was dragged away by someone and the other one was left crying at the site. The boy who's dragged away struggled as he tried to escape but in vain. Suddenly, the boy left crying alone at the site tensed up, turned around and looked... the boy found Akito staring at him./

At the sight of Akito, both Yuki and Kyou broke out in cold sweat and woke up in bed. They wondered why they had such a dream. Kyou Sohma glanced at the alarm clock by his futon and realised that it's 4a.m. in the morning, just an hour before his usual waking time... so he decided not to sleep anymore. He made his way down to the kitchen. Yuki, on the other hand, found himself unable to sleep with the haunting image of Akito fresh in his mind. He stood up and made his way towards the kitchen for a mug of coffee.

Kyou was standing in front of the fridge trying to think of what to make for breakfast when a wide-awake Yuki strolled in. Kyou watched as Yuki headed towards a cabinet where all the instant coffee and tea was stored, grabbing a mug on the way. He decided not to say anything as Yuki fixed himself a mug of coffee. After all, he knew that Yuki must have been having a nightmare, otherwise the latter would still be sleeping at this time. People who lived with Yuki or know him enough would know that Yuki was not an early riser. The only time Yuki had been so awake before dawn would be the time when he woke up from a nightmare. However, not many of them know about Yuki's habit of drinking coffee right after a nightmare to prevent himself from going back to sleep. Kyou, however, knew and understood the reason behind it since he had caught Yuki drinking coffee quite a few times whenever Akito made it a point to visit Shigure.

The kitchen was silent as Kyou occupied himself with the ingredients for breakfast and Yuki with his coffee. Somehow, Yuki felt himself staring at Kyou's movement. If Kyou was stunned by Yuki staring at him, he didn't express it out. The house was silent as Kyou made breakfast. It was not until Tohru's alarm clock ring at 5a.m. that broke the deafening silence in the house. At 6a.m., Tohru hurried down the stairs to the kitchen when she realised that she had forgotten to make breakfast. However, she was shocked to find both Yuki and Kyou in the kitchen. Yuki occupied himself with the morning coffee and Kyou brought the pot of porridge to the dining table.

Tohru Honda was shocked as she took in the scene in front of her, Kyou making breakfast was a shock to her as it has always been done by her. However, she knew that Kyou is an early riser and hence it is not surprising to find him in the kitchen and he will help with the breakfast if he decided to. But what actually thrown her off-guard was the fact that Yuki was sitting at the dining table at 6a.m. in the morning, which meant that Yuki woke up before her... Yuki had never been into the kitchen before 7a.m. before, so she was gaping at the sight of Yuki fully awake and helping Kyou with breakfast preparation.

Realising the fact that she was catching flies in her mouth, she closes her mouth and composed herself before plastering a bright cheerful smile and joining the two in the kitchen. Clearing her throat, she greeted them hesitantly, "Good morning Sohma-kun, Kyou-kun"

"Aa... good morning, Honda-san" Yuki greeted back with a smile which could make any girls swoon at the sight of it. The magic broke when Kyou started "I hope you don't mind the fact that I make breakfast for the day, Tohru-chan" "Sure, I don't mind... in fact I was so worried that I was late in making breakfast. Thank you Kyou-kun!" Tohru answered back. As they settled themselves at the dining table, Shigure entered the scene with his favorite line in the morning. "Aa... good morning, everyone! I wonder what my little flower made for breakfast today..." Shigure's words faded off as he took in the appearance of Yuki, Kyou and Tohru. Then his eyes flickered over to the dining table. He blinked twice before Tohru greeted back in response "Good morning Shigure-san! I hope you don't mind having porridge for breakfast today, since I was delayed with doing the laundry, Kyou-kun took care of the making of breakfast this morning."

"Oh, of course I wouldn't mind..." Shigure answered cheerfully as he settled himself in front of his seat and poured himself a cup of coffee from the coffee pot in the center of the table. As he adjusted his sitting position to make himself comfortable, he caught sight of the kitchen clock and frowned 'Since when did Yuki woke up before seven in the morning?'

"Ano... Shigure-san, is anything the matter?" Tohru asked as she noticed the frown marring his face. "Huh? Nothing's wrong, I'm just wondering why Yuki woke up so early today... that's all." Shigure smiled as he tried to flirt with Tohru again. After breakfast, Yuki headed to his secret garden and Kyou headed to the roof to brood yet again.

to be continued  
date completed: 19/02/05 


	3. Chapter 3Revised

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applied, no, i don't own the characters.

Last time:

"Oh, of course I wouldn't mind..." Shigure answered cheerfully as he settled himself in front of his seat and poured himself a cup of coffee from the coffee pot in the center of the table. As he adjusted his sitting position to make himself comfortable, he caught sight of the kitchen clock and frowned 'Since when did Yuki woke up before seven in the morning?'

"Ano... Shigure-san, is anything the matter?" Tohru asked as she notice the frown marring his face. "Huh? Nothing's wrong, I'm just wondering why Yuki woke up so early today... that's all." Shigure smiled as he tried to flirt with Tohru again. After breakfast, Yuki headed to his secret garden and Kyou headed to the roof to brood yet again. 

To love the enemy

Chapter 3- Akito's stunt and Yuki to the rescue!

The next few days passes by in a flash of the light and it was nearing Valentine's day again. One week before Valentine's day, on their way to school, Kyou had a bad feeling about going to school today... throughout the journey to school, he had been feeling uneasy about something.

The moment Kyou Sohma opened his locker, he immediately wish he hasn't. Inside his locker was a card, the message was simple enough and cut straight to the point.

Kyou Sohma,

I like you alot, care to be my valentine this year?

Your secret admirer.

Kyou Sohma was shocked, so shocked that he couldn't moved an inch from his locker. He stared at the card as if it was jinxed, he kept thinking 'This is strange, Yuki is usually the one who received all these strange requests...Why is it happening to me now?' Feeling absolutely irritated, he threw the card into the nearest rubbish bin as he made his way towards his class. But that is merely the beginning of a new problem, the real thing had yet to begin. It was during lunch break. Momiji passed by the school front yard as he made his way home since he's feeling unwell and had been ordered home by the teachers. That was when Momiji spotted Kyou backing away from someone. At first, he tried to ignore it, but his jaw had dropped when a boy practically forced himself on Kyou and tried kissing him.

Momiji had been so estactic on his discovery that when he reached home, he practically announced it to the whole Sohma household. That is something that caught Akito Sohma's, head of the Sohma family, attention. That is when all hell had broken loose.

"Kureno, prepare a car for me... looks like I am going to pay a visit to the disbehaving cat" Akito ordered the rooster Kureno sharply.

Kyou Sohma was paranoid, after being kissed thrice in a day. He was beginning to wish he had stayed home for the day instead. Heck, even the presence of Kagura wasn't this scary. At least, Kagura never forced a kiss on him, well at least never on the lips. Yuki Sohma watched as his cousin tensed up everytime someone brushes pass him, even when Honda-san tried to approach Kyou. She almost had her head bitten off, which was an unusual reaction from Kyou. Yuki wondered what could be the reason for his cousin to get so worked up.

He had been so deep in thought that he had almost jumped when Kyou Sohma let out a frustrated wail in the middle of a lesson, opening up the window and jumping down from the third storey. That was when he heard it, the rolling of the thunder and the flash of lightning bolt. Standing up so quickly that his chair fell over creating a loud 'Bang', disrupting the class so suddenly that almost stir some random students to let out a wail of fear. Apologizing for his actions formally, he swept out of the room swiftly as he began combing the area for Kyou.

Kyou Sohma was just cursing under his breath for the sudden arrival of a thunderstorm, when a car stopped by. Kyou Sohma tensed up as he realised the arrival of their clan head, Akito Sohma. Kyou had tried to ignore the latter but it was to no avail since the said person had no intention of letting Kyou off so easily.

"Oh, so the monster had finally decided to skip school, isn't it? Well, i suppose this is the way that it should happen... Always the outsider, the outcast will never belong anywhere. No one will ever like you..." Akito continued to blabble on but when he received no response from the said cat, he grew angry and began to provoke Kyou by insulting Tohru. "That foolish, idiotic girl... will never love you like she said... she's only saying this to gain everyone's trust...she's only toying you." What Akito said was the last straw, Kyou snapped and sprang forward trying to knock the latter down. However, at the very last moment he lost his balance as a tree branch somehow managed to plunge itself forcefully into Kyou's shoulder blade. At the same time, Kyou's leg had been caught between the collapse of a tree by the side walk, crushing his leg. Akito took this chance to flee the site, leaving Kyou injured and alone in the rain. Unable to deal with the poor weather and the injuries which further weaken his body, he transformed into his form as a cat.

Yuki Sohma was running in the storm, he knew it isn't healthy for him due to his bronchitis yet he ignored it. His current concern was Kyou, He knew that Kyou couldn't be too far under this weather since cats have always been weak during wet weather. Yuki was just about to turn and head back towards the school when he noticed a set of boy's uniform. Fear gripped his heart as a sense of dread settled in the bottom pit of his stomach as he headed towards the uniform. Knowing that Kyou had transformed into his animal form, Yuki searched the area around the discarded uniform. He was about to give up when he noticed something trapped below the fallen tree. He gasped in horror as he noticed the orange cat which was on the verge of dying. It must have been Kyou. Looking at Kyou's weak body, something snapped within him that made him spring into action.

Ignoring his hatred for cats, he removed the fallen branches and tree on top of Kyou with all his strength. As soon as the obstacle was removed, he kneeled down by the fallen cat to feel its pulse. Gently, assured by the fact that the cat is still living, he removed the branch that was plunged deep inside the front leg of the cat. The cat hissed in pain but did not struggle because it's basically paralysed at that moment. Feeling his heart hammering against his ribcage, he knew that time is running out. Wrapping his arms around the vulnerable cat, he sprang his way towards Shigure's, and at the same time sending out his army of rats to inform Shigure so that Hatori will be notified of this emergency.

His heart clenched in agony as he watched Kyou getting weaker every minute. For the first time in his life, he realised that he couldn't live without Kyou. Sure, they'd always fought each other and he admitted that he did enjoy their fights. He used to think that he hated Kyou because he's the rat... but now looking at the cat whimpering in his arms. He realised that he didn't hate Kyou. In fact, he loved Kyou. He enjoyed the fights because of the physical contacts that comes with the blows. Apparently, he welcomed that kind of physical contact since it's the only way they can touch each other. After all, they are supposed to be enemies, being the cat and the rat. Although Yuki hated cats,... he sure didn't hate Kyou. Kyou is just Kyou Sohma, a human being possessed by the cat monster. He couldn't hate him, he could never hate Kyou. It had taken such an incident to teach him the meaning of love.

"Kyou, please hang on... don't give up yet." Yuki whispered to the cat who's about to lose consciousness. Although he appeared to be calm, he was crying inside in fear. The fear of losing Kyou just proves how much the latter's existence matters to him.

Kyou, on the other hand, is on the verge of losing his consciousness. He feels numb all over his body. He couldn't move an inch. He feels weak all over. He feels like he's going to die. Yet, something is holding him back, telling him to hang on. He didn't know how much time had passed. Suddenly, he felt the weight that was crushing him being lifted. However, he still couldn't move... he wanted so much to run away. He knew who had saved him, he wanted so much to run away to hide from Yuki. The idea of Yuki taunting him of being weak and needing the rat to save his life wasn't very welcoming. He really wished Yuki had not found him under such circumstances, he doesn't want any pity from Yuki. If there's anything he needed to feel, it's the feeling of being loved by another. He knew that it's impossible to receive it from Yuki, after all, he's the cat whereas Yuki is the rat. Cats and Rats are not friends, they can never be.

Kyou felt his life's energy slipping away from him. He was about to give up when something stopped him. A voice, Yuki's voice had stopped him from giving up, whispering encouraging words to him as he whimpered in pain. Kyou hissed and whimpered yet again as pain wrecked his body.

Shigure Sohma wasn't a person who would show his emotions to others easily, but he'd felt a wave of panic when he'd received message from Yuki's army of rats. Now, he is sitting down and waiting for Hatori's arrival before searching for signs of Yuki. He knew Yuki was on the verge of breaking down, he had confirmed it when the message came in. Through his observation made over the past few days, he discovered the obvious attraction between the two cousins, the cat and the rat. 'How ironic' He had thought then, but then again, Yuki had always envied the cat and vice versa for Kyou. This reminds him of the term 'Opposites Attract'. He knew that Kyou had always been concerned of Yuki's welfare though the cat had tried not to show it. Judging from the way Yuki is reacting, Shigure understood the urgency behind Kyou's current situation.

to be continue  
date completed: 20/02/05 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applied, I do not own Fruits Basket! Again, special thanks to Jerem for beta-ing and editing for me.

To love the enemy Chapter 4

Hatori Sohma arrived ten minutes after receiving Shigure's call. He knew that whatever happened to Kyou must have something to do with Akito's disappearance earlier on. Seeing a distraught Yuki hovering over Kyou's animal form and a solemn Shigure, he hurried to take a look at kyou's mangled body. However, it took him tremendous effort, with help from Shigure, to persuade Yuki to leave the room so that he could examine Kyou. Tohru had reached home slightly after Hatori's arrival and tried comforting Yuki as they waited for news from Hatori on Kyou's condition. Finally when Hatori stepped out of the room, Yuki jumped at him immediately for news. Tohru and Shigure managed to keep Yuki down before approaching Hatori.

"So, how's Kyou?" Shigure enquired of Hatori as Yuki kept his ears peeled to what Hatori was going to reveal.

"He'll live... but he's still rather weak now. I would suggest that you do not move him unnecessarily, I will come back tomorrow to check on him. For now, I will be heading back to the main house before anything else happens there. Call me if there are further complications to Kyou's condition." Hatori left after giving further instructions and medicine for Kyou.

"Sohma-kun, don't worry... Kyou-kun is strong. He'll survive this." Tohru assured Yuki with tears held back in her eye bags. Yuki returned with a weak smile and retreated back to his room.

Yuki entered his room still in a daze. Closing the door behind him, he fell down on his knees and broke down in tears. For hours, tears of anxiety and fear streamed down his cheeks and face. When it was time for dinner, he paid no attention to his food and just played with it around his plate, not even taking a bite. He could not take his mind off Kyou's current condition as he acknowledged Kyou's absence at the dinner table. All appetite was lost. Tohru, being helpless in this situation, forced a smile on her face and assured Yuki again that Kyou will be fine. Unable to withstand the tension, Yuki excused himself and made his way to his secret garden. He stayed there until it was dark before heading back. After finishing his homework, he tugged himself in bed and forced himself to sleep, without bothering to switch off the lights.

The lights were only switched off when Shigure went to check on Yuki. Then, Shigure headed for Kyou's room. He stood at the doorway and stared for quite a while, before whispering "Kyou, I don't know if you can hear me, but please get well soon. Everyone's worried about you, especially Yuki. I don't know how long Yuki can withstand if this continues."

Closing the door, Shigure went back to his study and settled down to write. There was nothing he could do about Kyou's or Yuki's condition, so he decided to just keep watch by writing. It was going to be a sleepless night for Shigure too. The night ended with tension. Everyone in the house had their own worries and anxieties.

to be continue

date completed: 08/03/05

date revised: 02/04/05

Final revision: 05/04/05


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: No, I do own Fruits Basket!

Revised version:

To love the enemy - Revised Chapter 5

Tohru Honda couldn't help but worry about Yuki Sohma's health as she followed behind his solemn figure on the way to school.  
It had been three days since Kyou's incident and for that period, Yuki has been having sleepless nights in fear of the nightmares that continue to haunt him during sleep.  
Kyou on the other hand, is still in a coma - induced deep sleep to recover his strength.  
Kyou managed to turn back into his human form the previous night.  
Hatori came over to check on his condition and stressed that Kyou still needed lots of rest to recuperate.  
Despite this new development, Yuki was still seen in Kyou's room each time he awakes terrified from a nightmare.  
Yuki would then stay throughout the rest of the night by Kyou's bedside as if he feared for the worst to happen.

With a sigh, Tohru rushes up and follows closely behind Yuki.  
Upon entering the school, they were met by a guilty-looking Momiji.  
Seeing that Momiji was acting strangely from his usual happy and hyperactive nature, Tohru asked "Momiji-kun, is something wrong? Why are you so sad?"

Momiji looked up at Tohru's concerned face and his eyes welled up with tears, starting to cry.  
He sniffed as he answered "I'm so sorry, hiccup Tohru-chan, sniff it's my fault. hic it's all my fault! sniff"  
Bewildered, Tohru asked "What do you mean by it's your fault? What are you talking about"  
As Momiji continues to cry while apologising, Tohru tried to coax the bunny to tell the reason of his unusual behaviour.  
Yuki Sohma on the other hand was zoning out.  
Despite being in school, his heart and soul stayed by Kyou.  
Yuki did not concern himself with what was happening, until the moment he heard Momiji utter Kyou's name and something about the accident and the Sohma Clan Head, Akito.  
All the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.  
He was about to turn around and head for the Sohma main house when he was pulled into the nearest boy's washroom by Haru.

Tohru and Momiji

"I'm so sorry, Tohru-chan... I didn't mean to... I didn't know that Akito was right outside the door. I'm so sorry"  
Momiji's words of apology continue to pour out unceasingly.  
"It's all right, Momiji. I'm sure you didn't mean to. Kyou will recover in due time. He will..." Tohru comforted Momiji as she shed a tear in anxiety of when Kyou is going to awake.  
Momiji looked up at Tohru gratefully.  
He couldn't resist the urge to throw himself into Tohru's arms, but what held him back was his responsibility to keep the secret of the Sohma Clan under wraps, especially in such a public place.  
As the school bell rang, signalling the start of the lesson, he bestowed Tohru with a sunny but watery smile.  
Tohru gave him a nod and a smile as she sends the bunny on his way to class.

Haru and Yuki in the washroom

After entering the washroom, Haru turned black on Yuki.  
Knowing Haru, Yuki chose to remain silent and let Haru talk, since he didn't want to pick up a fight with black Haru.  
"Yuki, calm yourself down. Going to the main house now won't solve any problem. It won't change things back to the way they were. Besides, what can you do in the main house? What will Akito do to you?" Haru said.  
"But..." Yuki started only to be cut off by black Haru's dark look.  
Haru then continued "Just leave it to Hatori to deal with Akito. Dont endanger yourself. I'll knock you out if that's the only way to stop you from going"  
Staring at Haru right in the eye, Yuki realised that the latter was serious.  
With a sigh, he turned to the sink and started to splash water onto his face to cool himself down.  
At this very moment, the school bell rang and Haru sautered out of the washroom.  
Yuki stared at his reflection in the mirror in deep thought.  
Finally after five minutes, he headed back to join his class.

to be continued

date revised: 21/04/05

Notes: Special thanks to Jerem for beta-ing for me. 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Fruits Basket!

To love the enemy- Chapter 6

"Water..." Kyou Sohma croaked the moment he regained conscious, he didn't even bothered to open his eyes to his surroundings. He knew Yuki was in the same room as him, although he'd been unconscious for days he had always felt the rat's presence in the room.

Yuki Sohma stared at Kyou's unmoving body as he thought back on all their fights which had taken place due to their silly rivalry. He had been so caught up in his memory that he was startled when Kyou had request for water, shaking himself from his stupor, Yuki snatched up the glass of water which he'd brought up with him earlier, he brought it over to Kyou. Handing the glass of water to Kyou silently he observed Kyou from the corner of his eyes, fearing that it was only part of his imagination.

"Thanks..." Kyou thanked Yuki for the glass of water but wince at his voice which had came out in a harsh whisper due to his raw and unused vocal cords. Bringing the glass to his lips, he took a sip to wet his dried and cracked lips before draining them to sooth his aching throat. As soon as the water was finished, he handed the glass back to Yuki's waiting hand and asked "How long was I out?"

Yuki fought against the urge to jump up in joy when he heard Kyou's whisper of appreciation, apparently Kyou thanking him for the glass of water had proved the fact that the latter was finally awake and was not part of his imagination. However, he froze at Kyou's next question which he'd no idea how to inform the latter that it had been a week since the incident.

Taking a deep breath, Yuki revealed "A week..." as he watched Kyou's reaction closely under his fringes. He watched as Kyou's eyes widen at the impact of his words before returning to the original state. He watched as Kyou look away from him and faced the window before asking another question which he dreaded to answer "How bad was it?"

"You want the truth or the lie?" Yuki asked as he tried to evade the question, which backfired on him when Kyou snapped his attention from the window back to Yuki. Staring at Yuki pointedly, he said "I want nothing else but the truth, do not hold back. If I can deal with the fact that I was out of commission for a week, I will be able to deal with the extend of my injuries."

Placing the empty glass on the table next to the bed, Yuki observed Kyou for a few minutes. Realizing that there's no other way out except revealing the truth to Kyou, Yuki moved to sit down at the foot of Kyou's bed. Averting his gaze from Kyou, he stared out of the window trying to gather all the courage he would be needing just to inform Kyou on the subject. Letting out a sigh of defeat, Yuki moved his attention back to Kyou and started recounting all the details he could remembered of. His body started to shake and tremble as he recalled the events, it's almost he'd relived the experience all over again. By the time he reached the end of the tale, he could barely suppressed his emotions. Throwing caution to the wind, he wept for the first time in ten years.

Kyou Sohma stared at Yuki in shock, he knew the rat wasn't willing to tell him of his injuries but he had insisted upon it. He would had expected if Yuki stormed out of the room but he certainly hasn't expected Yuki to answer his question in details. He watched as Yuki's body started shaking and trembling with tears clouding the latter's eyes, he listened as Yuki launched into the part where he was nearly half-dead and noticed that Yuki's voice was raw and filled with emotions. Before he could realized what happen, Yuki had literally broke down in tears. Before his mind could tell him what to do with the situation, he had already pulled the weeping boy into his embrace offering comfort.

Yuki Sohma couldn't believed what happened to him, he had no idea on what he's doing. Apparently, if anyone had told him one month ago that he would be crying in his arch-enemy arms and refusing to let go of the comfort as if it's his only lifeline to survival, he would have send that very person who told him so to the asylum. His sobs ceased as he relaxes himself through Kyou's soothing actions, he tighten his hold on Kyou's waist refusing to let go as he drifted off into a light slumber.

Kyou Sohma looked down at the sleeping figure he held in his arms, he briefly wondered what had driven him to offer comfort to his enemy. Yuki was using his chest as a pillow hence allowing him to inhale the scent of Yuki's shampoo, which smelt of soothing Chamomile while his shampoo had smelt of Jasmine. Shifting his position to make himself comfortable and taking note not to upset Yuki's comfortable position, he settled his head back onto his pillow and fell back into his deep slumber of sleep. They were still in that position and sound asleep when Hatori arrived to check on Kyou's progress two hours later, much to the embarrassment of Yuki and Kyou.

to be continue

date completed: 12/03/05 

date revised: 30/04/05 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Fruits Basket!

To love the enemy- Chapter 7

Kyou Sohma was frustrated by Yuki Sohma unusual behavior over the past 72 hours since he awaken from his coma. He couldn't understand the sudden change in Yuki, and the latter wouldn't reveal anything despite several attempts on Kyou's behalf. Kyou Sohma was at his wits end, he had no idea what had caused Yuki sudden change in attitude towards him.

In the past, Yuki would fight him over trivial issues such as him losing his temper on Tohru or over the subject of eating leek. However, nowadays Yuki never fight with him anymore although the teasing and taunting is still there but Yuki no longer lay a finger on him anymore. Whenever, he upset Yuki the latter simply locked himself in the room or headed out to the secret garden for peace and quiet. At times, Yuki will snapped and swung fists at Kyou but usually managed to avoid hitting Kyou directly but these actions just seems to complicate thing even more so than before.

Resisting the urge to yell at the rat over dinner, Kyou take a deep breath and control himself. 'I'll find out what is the matter with that kuso nezumi by tonight...' Kyou made a promise to himself as he watched Yuki carefully from the corner of his eyes. Yuki Sohma on the other hand appeared unfazed by Kyou's antics, he knew Kyou was watching him closely and was certain that the cat will try to confront him later at night on his recent bizzare behavior. He would have to come up with an acceptable reason behind his sudden change in attitude, not that he didn't have one behind his actions.

Yuki Sohma risked a glance in Kyou's direction briefly wondering if he should just reveal his true reason behind his sudden change in attitude towards the latter, but deciding not to do so when he analyse Kyou's personality after a mere moment of silence. 'Well... it's not as if I can tell him that I don't have the heart to hurt him after that incident, when I saw how close he was to dying...or the fact that I loved him too much to hurt him... he'll freak out on me for sure.' Yuki thought to himself as he sighed inwardly. Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts he stood up as he helped Tohru to clear the table and bring the dirty dishes to the kitchen for cleaning, after which he headed back to his room silently.

'I watched as that nezumi shakes his head suddenly as I wonders what could be the reason behind it...' Kyou Sohma observed out of his corner of his eyes whenever he thought Yuki was not looking at him. Picking a magazine randomly from the pile laying around in the living room, he flipped through it idly as he watched Yuki helping Tohru to clean up the dishes. 'It would be any minute now, Yuki will be going to his room soon...' he thought as he glanced at the clock for time.

Shigure Sohma peered at the two cousins curiously above the newspaper which he'd pretended to be reading. He fought against the urge to grin when he caught sight of the two cousins stealing glances at each other whenever they thought no one was watching them. He knew the two cousins had feelings for each other despite how much they appeared to despise one another, he knew it the moment when Hatori informed him that he'd walked in on them while they were sleeping together with Yuki in Kyou's embrace. 'The greatest things on earth is the feeling of 'Love', let's just hope they'll be able to realize it soon...' Shigure thought to himself as he watched Yuki heading back upstairs to his room, before Kyou followed.

Standing outside of Yuki's room, Kyou Sohma was shifting his foot uncomfortably briefly wondering if he should just barged in or he should seek permission before entering. He hesitated for a moment before bringing his fist to the door and started knocking, a few moments later he heard the soft but audible command of 'enter' before reaching for the doorknob and pulling it open. Yuki Sohma waited for some time in silence as he curled himself up in bed with a novel in hand, he knew he wasn't getting any reading done tonight but still wanted to have something to hold on to during the confrontation. He was on the verge to yanking the door opened and dragging the person standing outside his door in when he heard the hesitant knock on his bedroom door, seeking permission to enter.

Kyou Sohma entered the room to find Yuki dressed in pajamas and sitting up in bed with a book in hand. His eyes flickered from the figure on the bed and back to the door, briefly wondering if he had chose to confront the latter at the wrong time. He had been about to reach for the door when he heard Yuki speaking from the bed "What is it, Kyou?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kyou was startled as he stared at Yuki questionally.

Yuki let out a sigh and said "You came in here with a purpose right? So what is it?"

"Oh... that, yeah... I did come in for a reason..." Kyou replied absently as his eyes focus on everything in the room except the bed where Yuki was occupying.

For a minute, no one spoke as Kyou was trying to focus his attention somewhere else whereas Yuki was observing Kyou. The silence was broken when Yuki set the book aside and walked over to where Kyou was standing, with a husky and seductive voice he asked "You came in here to ask for a reason for my sudden change in attitude towards you right?"

Kyou stared at Yuki in shock, his eyes widen and his breath hitched in his throat and his skin tingled when Yuki came too close for comfort. "Yuki... What are you doing to me?" he asked hoarsely as his throat dried up.

"hm..m? What do you mean? I hasn't even done anything yet... " Yuki replied as he continued to eye Kyou with lusty look in his eyes.

Kyou gulped before his temper get the best of him although his body said otherwise, he growled "Bloody hell Yuki, are you trying to seduce me?"

Yuki's eyes widen at the utter realization that he was indeed trying to seduce Kyou, he caught himself in time and said "Well... you can't say you are not attracted to me... after all, you are indeed turn on by the sight of me in my nightwear."

Kyou turned an interesting of red as he looked down to himself, only to see a huge bulge in his pants. Ignoring his harden manhood, he snapped at Yuki "Do not try to change the subject, I came in for an explanation and I'm not leaving without one."

Yuki turned away from Kyou only to look down on the ground, closing his eyes as he tried to ignore the feelings and emotions that threaten to flood his mind and causing his self-control to slip away from him. His voice wavered as he spoke "What do you want me to say?"

"...I only wanted to know why you are doing what you do..." Kyou answered as he fought against the urge to ravish Yuki there and then.

Snapping his eyes opened, Yuki stared at Kyou right in the eyes and answered "Fine! You want to know?... I'll tell you what you want to know! I don't fight you because I can't do it. I avoided you as much as possible because I lose control of my emotions whenever I'm near you. I taunt and tease you because I wanted reassurance that nothing had changed between us, but as much as I tried to convince myself with that reason I knew it wasn't the same anymore. I can't fight you after I witness that incident which had you laying half-dead and helpless under the tree. I can't turn a blind eye on your injuries after that incident since, therefore I can't fight you. Although our fights are nothing serious but I still can't do it with the knowledge that I might hurt you accidentally. Most of all I can't hurt you because I'm in love with you..."

Realizing what he'd just revealed to Kyou, he slapped his hand onto his mouth as his eyes widen in shock. Looking away from Kyou, he crumbled to the ground and pulled his legs in front of him curling into a fetal position as he let his mask slipped. He lowered his head to his knees and allow his tears to fall like a running water tap. His body shake as he sobbed, he felt vulnerable under Kyou's unreadable gaze.

Kyou Sohma was stunned and rooted to the spot, he couldn't move despite his feeling of urge to flee the room. He had heard Yuki's words loud and clear, he couldn't believed that Yuki had loved him. He thought it was a joke or a dream, he squeeze his eyes shut and to open them again only to see Yuki crumbling at his feet, sobbing uncontrollably. Looking down at Yuki, he realized how vulnerable Yuki was despite what everyone might think. Yuki may looked strong on the outside, but was weak and vulnerable on the inside. The moment the mask was removed from Yuki, the boy would collapse and and broke down instantly. Not knowing what to do, Kyou crouched down to Yuki's level and called the boy's name softly "Yuki..."

Yuki did not response as he couldn't bear to see the rejection in Kyou's eyes, however, Kyou did not let go of things that easily. With determination, he'd forced lifted Yuki's face up such that the latter could face him directly in the eye "Yuki..." this time he tried again not letting go of the boy's chin. He forced himself to remain eye contact with the latter as he continue "Thank you for telling me that you loved me...I'd never expected that from you... I was surprised and stunned, I don't know what to say. I wasn't even sure of my own feelings, I can't give you any promise. However, I wanted you to know... I did care about you a lot, but I'm not sure if I loved you yet." He looked down at Yuki, only to find a look of defeat in the latter's eyes. Taking a deep breath, he continue speaking "Nevertheless, I intented to find out about my feelings for you. I will try to love you if you would give me a chance to do so. I'm not making any promise there, hence I don't want you to get your hopes up. I wanted you to know that I am not pitying you, I really cared about you and I wanted to know the extend of my caring for you. Will you give me the chance to do so, to prove my feelings for you?"

Yuki did not answer he merely looked at Kyou straight in the eyes before giving the latter a barely noticable nod, Kyou made a move to stand only to be stopped by Yuki's hold on his wrist. "Yuki?" Kyou said as he shot a question look at Yuki whom just looked at him with a longing look on his face before saying softly "Please, just for tonight. I promise I won't do anything... I just wanted you to stay beside me and hold me while I sleep...Please, Kyou just hold me like you did the other day until Hatori walked in on us..." Yuki pleaded with his watery eyes. After a moment of silence, Yuki felt arms encircling him and then he was in Kyou's arm bridal style as Kyou carried him back to his bed silently. He allowed himself to relax in Kyou's embrace, pushing back thoughts and worries to the back of his mind he succumbed himself to a peaceful slumber which he had been deprived for days since he discovered his feelings for the cat.

Kyou spend the half the night holding Yuki securely in his arms and thinking about Yuki's confession on Yuki's bed before drifting off into dreamland sometime in the middle of the night.

to be continue

date completed: 14/03/05 

date revised: 30/04/05 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: No, I do not own fruits basket!

To love the enemy- Chapter 8

Morning arrived, the rays from the morning sun filtered through the white satin curtain, onto the two sleeping figure snuggled close together on the bed which was placed just underneath the window. Kyou opened his eyes in a squint as he tried to see clearly under the bath of the sunlight, he looked towards the left side of the bed and heaved a sigh of relief when Yuki merely stirred and snuggled deeper into the pillow avoiding contact with the beam of light coming through the window. He briefly wondered how Yuki managed to sleep in so late under such situation, but then again Yuki, unlike him was a heavy sleeper unless the latter had a nightmare of Akito.

For a moment, Kyou wondered if he should just snuck out of the room while Yuki's still sleeping. He stared at the time shown on Yuki's digital clock, the time read 7.15.a.m. He knew Yuki would wake soon, Yuki always wake up in time for breakfast even if half the time he's only half-awake. Taking a look towards the direction of the bed where Yuki was still sleeping, Kyou decided against the idea of snucking out as he knew the latter was aware that he'd spent the night here in Yuki's room. Settling himself comfortably in Yuki's working chair which the latter used for doing homework, he lay his head down onto the student desk which was full of books for Yuki's free reading as he waited patiently for Yuki to rise.

Kyou was just about to doze off yet again, when he caught sight of Yuki stretching lazily from the bed. He snapped his head up so fast that he almost sprained his neck, he observed as Yuki blinked the sleep away from the eyes and started to scan the room. He held his breath as he felt Yuki's eyes upon him, his heart hammering against his ribcage as his pulse started to quicken when Yuki bestowed him a little smile as the latter acknowledge him. Resisting the urge to smile at Yuki, he settled for a slight nod of indication that he'd been aware of Yuki's wordless greeting.

Yuki felt his stomach turned over at the sight of Kyou's curt nod, however, he kept his cool as he forced down the tears that threatened to release yet again after he'd witness Kyou's lack of reaction. 'I will not cry in front of Kyou now... I will not, I will be strong...' Yuki kept repeating the sentence in his mind as he started to change out of his nightwear into his usual attire, without caring about Kyou's presence in the room. 'Well... it's not like Kyou haven't seen the whole of his body before, after all, being possessed by zodiac animals means transforming nude. Tohru had accidentally changed them at least once in a month, and Kyou had been staying with them all the time while Tohru was with them hence Kyou would have already seen everything about me by now.' Yuki thought as he slipped on his pants over his boxer shorts.

Kyou resisted the urge to jump Yuki right there and then, he felt his chest tightening and his manhood getting hard at the sight of Yuki's slim body. He had to admit Yuki was attractive, and beautiful in certain parts of the body. Kyou swallowed a lump in his throat at the sight of Yuki's hips, he resisted the urge to groan when Yuki's cotton sleeping pants slid off revealing the latter's white boxer shorts. Kyou closed his eyes tightly and forced himself to think of something else, but it was to no avail as all he could picture in his mind were Yuki. He almost gasped in surprise when the image of Yuki been nude in bed with him suddenly sprang to his mind, he felt himself getting hard and aroused. 'Gosh... Yuki, stop doing this to me...' Kyou pleaded to Yuki in his mind silently, 'at the rate this is going, I'll be needing at least two cold showers before I could curb my desires for Yuki...' Kyou thought as he prayed that Yuki won't be able to notice the huge swelling in his pants.

Kyou was so deep in thoughts that he hasn't noticed Yuki heading towards his direction, he almost jumped up in shock when he felt Yuki warmth breathing against his skin.

"Kyou?" Yuki peered at Kyou with concern lurking in the depth of his eyes as he snapped his fingers in front of Kyou, trying to draw the latter out from the trance.

"Yu...Yuki?" Kyou stuttered as he tried to keep himself calm and to hide his arousal from Yuki, but it was too late Yuki had already caught sight of it.

Yuki smirked at the mere sight of the obvious swell in Kyou's pants, he was pleased with Kyou's body reaction as this symbolised the latter was attracted to him physically. 'Well... although I was hoping that Kyou had feelings for me emotionally as well... but I guess I shouldn't be too greedy. At least now I know Kyou was attracted to me physically, that alone will be my motivation to strive for Kyou's love for me.' Yuki made a promise to himself in his heart as he plastered on a mask of indifference, pretending that he wasn't aware of Kyou's arousal.

Kyou searched Yuki's expression for any signs or any indication regarding the latter's awareness of his arousal, he found none since Yuki had his eyes closed and were smiling at Kyou calmly. He couldn't read Yuki's eyes when the latter had them close, since he can't exactly pry Yuki's eyes open manually he'll have to settle for the idea of Yuki not been aware of his little prediacment. Apparently, he hasn't remember the fact for Yuki was good with false pretences since his mind was filled with panicking thoughts hence had simply dismissed the notion of it.

"Kyou, are you all right? I thought I heard Tohru calling us for breakfast?" Yuki asked Kyou, causing the latter to snap his attention back to Yuki frantically.

"Aa... I guess we should head downstairs for breakfast then..." Kyou replied as he stood up and made his way to the bedroom door with Yuki behind him.

Tohru Honda blinked twice as she took in the sight of Kyou and Yuki coming down for breakfast together, without any insults flung at each other. She opened her mouth only to close it again, she was dumbstruck and rooted to her spot in the kitchen. She then took in their attires, words failed her yet again when she found Kyou wearing one of Yuki's free-size shirt. She was so stunned that she hasn't heard Yuki asking her a question, startling out of her stupor she faced Yuki meekly and uttered a single word "Pardon?"

"Honda-san, are you all right? You seemed to be spacing off..." Yuki repeated his question with a smile, which Kyou merely rolled his eyes at Yuki's antics.

"Yes... I'm fine...sorry for spacing out earlier... but I was thinking about something..." Tohru apologized frantically.

"It's fine... don't worry... we're not mad at you. We're merely concerned about your well-being, cause' you froze the moment we came downstairs..." Yuki hurried to assure Tohru.

"Ano... Kyou-kun?" Tohru turned towards Kyou with every intention of asking him why he was wearing Yuki's shirt instead of his own, but her question was forgotten the moment Shigure flounced into the dining room.

"Good morning, Shigure-san..." Tohru greeted enthusiastically.

"Aa... good morning, how is my little flower today?" Shigure greeted in a sing-song manner, but was promptly silence when Kyou punches him on the back of his head.

"What did you do that for, Kyon-kyon..." Shigure pretended to weep comically but his antics were forgotten the moment he took in Kyou's attire. He frowned as he tried to remember where he'd seen that shirt before, his eyes lit up with amusement when he finally remember where he'd seen it before.

Ignoring the fact that Kyou was eating, he blurted out simply "Kyou... Why are you wearing Yuki's shirt?"

Upon hearing Shigure's statement, Kyou froze and subsequently began choking on his toast which he'd been swallowing. He began coughing momentiously, while Yuki sprang into immediate actions by thumping Kyou on the back. Ignoring all eyes that were casted upon him, Yuki reached for his own glass of water and giving it to Kyou who had gratefully taken it without thinking. Kyou looked up when his coughing finally stopped, only to find a wide-eyed Tohru and a gleeful Shigure staring at him.

"What?" Kyou questioned, that was when he finally noticed he was still holding Yuki's hand which he'd captured in his own without knowledge when the latter provided him water to sooth his cough. Releasing Yuki's hand aruptly, he stared down at his own plate blushing crimson from embarrassment.

"So... Kyou, why are you wearing Yuki's shirt?" Shigure asked again with barely suppressed mirth.

"My shirt was ruined?" Kyou answered uncertainly as his mind is too jumbled up with random thoughts to answer it carefully. "Why was it ruined then?" Shigure asked again, still trying to keep himself from laughing out loud.

Before Kyou could come up with an answer, Yuki interjected "I accidentally dumped the bucket of water on him this morning in the bathroom as I was startled by his presence, feeling guilty and responsible for my actions. I lend him my shirt for the time being..." Yuki answered on behalf on Kyou. He caught sight of Kyou's questioning look and whispered "I don't want you to tell them I was crying on you..." before shifting his attention back to Shigure.

"Oh... and here I thought something else happens..." Shigure drawled out slowly while Kyou froze in his seat stiffly. Yuki shot a warning glance in Shigure's direction that seems to say 'Don't you dare to...' before he said coldly "What else do you think it is, Shigure?"

Shigure fell silent momentiously, he shook his head slowly and uttered "Nothing..." before directing all his attention to his breakfast. He could barely suppressed the shudders upon hearing Yuki's cold statement, it's kind of ironic that it had reminded him vaguely of Akito. Tohru Honda, on the other hand was confused by the exchange over breakfast this morning... She couldn't understand why Yuki had rushes to Kyou when the latter choke on his breakfast, she also don't know why Shigure wanted to tease Kyou about wearing Yuki's shirt. What she couldn't comprehend was why Yuki was so protective of Kyou suddenly, and that Shigure fell silent when Yuki warned him.

Shaking her head as to clear her thoughts, she focus her attention on the task of enjoying her breakfast in the tranquil peace and silence which reigned the room currently. The rest of the morning passes by uneventfully, unless you counted Shigure shameless flirting with Ayame on the phone as something otherwise it was peaceful.

to be continue

date completed: 17/03/05

date revised: 30/04/05 


	9. chapter 9

Title: To love the enemy Fandom: Fruits Basket Genre: Romance/General Rating: PG-13 Pairings: YukiKyou Disclaimer: No, I do not own Fruits Basket!  
Status: chapter(s) 9/12 Summary: In which more dreams were revealed, Yuki and Kyou relationship strengthen and improves.

Note/.../ Dream Scene

/Two boys of six were playing together by the koi pond when one boy called out "Yuki!"

The other boy looked and smiled. "Kyou-kun..."

For a while, they were smiling and playing with each other when out of a sudden, a group of grown-ups appeared. The two boys were forced apart and dragged off to another area. The next moment, they were kneeling in front of Hatori as the young man erased off their memories. Hiding from view, Akito Sohma was smirking behind a pillar. /

Beads of perspiration rolled down Yuki's forehead as he sat up aruptly in bed. Throwing caution to the wind, he kicked off his blankets and made a beeline towards Kyou's room. Without even bothering to knock on the door, he pulled the door opened and stepped into the room. However, the 'Slam' of the door woke Kyou up from the light slumber.

"Yuki?" Kyou looked at Yuki strangely, wondering why the other boy looked so traumatize.

Without warning, he dived head first into Kyou's embrace, startling the other boy. Glancing up he found Kyou frowning at his abnormal behavior.

"Please, just hold me for now." Yuki said shakily.

Having no choice, Kyou agreed. Now that he was safety tucked in Kyou's embrace, Kyou couldn't help but asked. "Yuki, what's wrong?"

For a moment, Kyou thought Yuki had no intention to answer his question when Yuki spoke up softly. "Kyou, did you ever have dreams on our past?"

"Huh?" Kyou stared at Yuki bewilderly, before asking. "What do you mean?"

Yuki ignored Kyou's question and continue "I had been having such dreams for a month now. Everytime, it's the same thing that happens over and over again."

"So what exactly happened in those dreams?" Kyou asked.

"At first, we were playing by the koi pond... we appeared to be very happy with each other..." Yuki frowned when he recalled the next scene. "Anyway, we were soon separated by the adults and the next thing I know was that we were kneeling in front of Hatori and for a while I actually thought I saw Akito smirking at the back of the room."

Yuki stopped speaking when he remembered the sight of Akito in his dream scene. All of the sudden, he started shaking and the next thing he remembered was the fact that he was crying on Kyou for the second night in a week. Slowly, he felt himself drifting into a deep slumber with his body wrapped tightly and securely in Kyou's arm.

to be continue

date started: 04/05/05

date revised/completed: 14/05/05 


	10. chapter 10

Title: To love the enemy Fandom: Fruits Basket Genre: Romance/General Rating: PG-13 Pairings: YukiKyou Disclaimer: No, I do not own Fruits Basket!  
Status: chapter(s) 10/12 Summary: In which their childhood memories was uncovered and revealed by Hatori. Yuki and Kyou thought about what Hatori revealed to them.

Chapter 10 - Past uncovered; Secrets revealed.

Hatori Sohma stared at the sight of the two boys sleeping peacefully in silence, he appeared to be thinking deep. Yuki and Kyou was asleep in each other's arms, totally oblivious to his presence in the same room as them.

For once, Hatori Sohma was lost for he had no idea how to deal with the two sleeping boys. It was obvious that the two boys were close to each other, in fact, they were too close for comfort. It will hurt if they were to be torn apart for the second time in their life.

Staring at the two boys, he came to a decision. 'They deserved to be happy, they deserved another chance!' Hatori thought as he headed back downstairs to wait for them.

Initially, he had arrived at Shigure's early hoping to give Kyou a full body check-up but he had stumbled upon the sight of Yuki and Kyou sleeping in each other's arm for a second time in a row. Now that he had made a decision, he believed that it's time to inform Yuki and Kyou of their long -forgotten past.

"Haa-san?" Shigure eyed him critically.

He frowned and asked. "What do you want?"

"Are you going to tell them?" Shigure asked.

"Yes." he replied simply.

"Do you think they will believe you?" Shigure asked.

"No idea." Hatori answered honestly.

"Yet, you are still going to tell them?" Shigure stated matter of factly.

He was just about to reply when he spotted Yuki and Kyou coming down the stairs. Upon the sight of him, both boys fell silent.

"Good morning, Hatori." Yuki greeted him politely, while Kyou simply nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"Good morning." he greeted back calmly.

Together they joined Tohru at the table for breakfast. Silence was maintain throughout breakfast, it was until the dishes had been cleared away by Tohru and that Shigure had left for his study when Hatori spoke up.

"Yuki, Kyou." He called for their attention, and gestured for them to follow him. "There's something the two of you need to know." Hatori cleared his throat awkwardly, "I noticed the two of you had been growing closer these few weeks, correct me if I'm wrong... but I think the two of you had been too dependant on each other."

Yuki and Kyou shared a look, but otherwise remains silent. Hatori sighed, "I supposed the two of you had no knowledge of your past?"

Apparently Hatori's latest words caught both boys attention. Kyou looked at him with suspicion lurking in the depths of his eyes, and asked. "What do you mean?"

"The two of you used to be very good friends wih each other, but something happened a few years back and the two of you are forced to separate." Hatori explained, choosing his words wisely.

Silence stung the air as he contemplates on his next words, it was then that he heard Yuki's soft spoken voice uttering their clan head's name.

"Akito... it must be Akito." Yuki murmured.

"Yuki?" Kyou prompted.

"It's Akito, he's the one whom ordered our separation." Yuki stated without hesitation.

"What! When was it? Why am I not aware of it?" Kyou exclaimed.

"That's because our memories were erased, isn't that so?" Yuki looked to Hatori for confirmation.

Hatori said nothing but nodded in response. That was when Kyou interrupted, "Wait a minute, if our memories were erased. How did Yuki know about them?"

"Dreams..." Yuki replied simply. Noticing Kyou's confused look, Yuki elaborated. "I remembered having dreams about it."

Hatori blinked. "Dreams? How long have you been having them?"

"A month, I think." Yuki answered.

Hatori sighed. "This is what I'm fearing of..."

He eyed both Yuki and Kyou seriously before saying "Run away and never come back again."

"What?" Both Yuki and Kyou stared at him as if he was insane.

"I said run while you still can... Go somewhere else, anywhere but here. If Akito ever caught wind of this situation. The two of you will be in deep trouble, not to mention being torn apart again. This time, it will not simply be the issue of losing your memories of each other. It will be much worst than what he did before." Hatori eyed both of them seriously, waiting for their questions.

"Where else can we go?" Kyou asked with a frown.

"America..." Hatori replied simply. "Think about it, run before it's too late." He left Kyou and Yuki staring at each other in bewilderment as he departed for home.

to be continue

date started: 04/05/05

date completed: 06/05/05

date revised: 12/05/05 


	11. chapter 11

Title: To love the enemy Fandom: Fruits Basket Genre: Romance/General Rating: PG-13 Pairings: YukiKyou Disclaimer: No, I do not own Fruits Basket!  
Status: chapter(s) 11/12 Summary: Yuki and Kyou escaped...

Later that night after Hatori's departure, Shigure's house was engulfed in silence. For once, no one bothered to attempt conversation since Tohru was still at work. Shigure had cooped himself up in his study to work on his latest novel. Yuki and Kyou eyed each other silently, as if they were communicating without words. After a while, they both stood and headed upstairs with decision made.

The next morning before dawn, Yuki and Kyou met Hatori by the front of the house. Hatori drove them to the airport, and give them all the documents they needed for their journey. Throughout the car ride, all three occupants were silent. They were pulling into the airport carpark, when Hatori spoke.

"Don't worry about Akito, he had collapsed and slipped into semi-coma state last night."

"Oh..." Yuki echoed, not knowing how to react. Kyou merely shrugged and continue scanning the area as if it's none of his business.

Hatori walked the two boys until the departure gate, he said. "I guess this is it then, remember to give Ayame a call once you reached America safely. After all, he's the one who's going to set up bank accounts for the two of you."

Yuki looked stunned for a moment, he'd almost protested but Hatori silent him with a stern look and stated firmly. "It can't be helped, everyone of us is under survilence of Akito. Only Ayame have the ability to do as he please, since Akito never really interfered with Ayame's doings and Ayame wouldn't care about Akito's order either."

Reluctantly, Yuki nodded in silent agreement. "Hatori, thank you. Do take care of Honda-san while we're away." Yuki told Hatori before he hurried after Kyou towards the departure gate.

Hatori nodded as he watched both Yuki and Kyou leave without a backward glance. With a sigh, he turned and headed outside for his car.

Hatori entered Shigure's house that afternoon and was immediately met by the sight of a frantic Tohru. "Honda-san?" he asked.

Honda Tohru looked up at Hatori with red, brimming eyes. "Hatori-san, is it true that Kyou and Sohma-kun had left for America?"

Not knowing how to answer, Hatori merely nodded in response. After a while, Hatori asked. "Honda-san, what do you intend to do once you graduated from high school?"

Tohru blinked, thought for a while before answering. "Eto... I don't know, maybe I'll get a job?"

"What do you think about helping me out at my clinic?" Hatori asked.

"Eh!" Tohru stared at Hatori with disbelief, "Really? You'll let me help you?"

"Yes, you know most of Sohma secrets and it's the safest option for being a nurse in the Sohma household." Hatori replied calmly.

"Oh... but I'll need a diploma for being a qualified nurse right? I've got no money to pay for the course..." Tohru asked.

"Don't worry about the course, I'll pay for it." Hatori smiled at Tohru serenely. "After all, I was the one who ask you to help me." he added upon Tohru's flustered expression.

"Thank you, Hatori-san." Tohru replied gratefully. "Why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure Shigure-san wouldn't mind." Tohru suggested helpfully.

"Aa... I guess." Hatori answered politely, not wanting to disappoint Tohru and partly, because he needs to talk to Shigure.

The evening passes by uneventfully, it was more quiet and peaceful with the absence of Yuki and Kyou who always seems to argue over the issue of 'leeks'. After dinner ended, Hatori thanked Tohru for the wonderful meal before heading towards Shigure's study.

It was sometime late at night when Hatori left Shigure's house and headed back to the main house. Meanwhile, Yuki and Kyou had just arrived in New York city. Making use of Yuki's fluency in English language, they managed to find their way around New York and checked into a hotel for the day while they went for apartment hunting.

Using all the documents provided by Hatori and money from the bank account which Ayame sets up for them, they managed to get themselves a fairly sized apartment near their college. They write frequently, sending all mails to Ayame for safety purposes. They don't want to risk having Akito on their tails again.

It was during their second summer in America did they received news of Akito being dead. Yuki wondered if they should return but Hatori told them not to, since a lot of the elders were unhappy with their decision to desert the Sohma family. Henceforth, they remained in New York and continue on with their daily lives with occasional phone calls from Tohru and other members of the Zodiac.

Yuki and Kyou spend majority of the weekends off doing part-time jobs to support themselves, they get along pretty well. They aren't exactly lovers, but you could see that both of them have strong feelings for one another. However, their lives changes dramatically during Christmas that year. Kyou was just coming back home from his job when he spotted a tiny basket outside their front porch.

Prying the cover off, he was shock to find a little baby in the basket with a letter attached to it. He scanned through the letter swifty and took the basket into their house. Yuki was just coming out from the bathroom when Kyou entered the house. However, before Kyou could even said anything the baby decided to make himself known by crying out loud, nearly giving Yuki a heart attack.

"Kyou..." Yuki's eyes narrowed dangerously at Kyou, causing the other to gulp nervously.

Having no choice he handed the letter over to Yuki while he placed the baby on the couch. The letter reads:

Dear Yuki and Kyou,

Do you liked the present I give you two? Attached is the adoption certificate, the baby is adorable, isn't it? It's actually Mine's nephew, the baby parents had both died during a car crash last weekend and Mine was unable to support the child hence had to place him in an ophanage. I decided to adopt him and put him in your care, Yuki. After all, you are my brother. I'm on a business trip to Melbourne now, I shall trust you to take care of him. By the way, the baby was named 'Benedict'. Take care and good bye!

Your dearest brother, Ayame.

Yuki was shaking uncontrollably by the time he finished reading the letter. He glared at the letter as if it's poisonous, but upon the sight of the innocent child, his expression soften. Handing the letter to Kyou and told Kyou to keep the adoptions document, he took the baby upstairs to the room he was sharing with Kyou.

Epilogue

Five years later, a young boy of five was spotted near the Sohma main house. It was New Year, the year of the Rat. Yuki was asked to come back since he's supposed to be the one doing the dance for the year. Kyou had to come along since Benedict refuses to leave Yuki's side, they are only going to be here for a week. After which, they are going back to America. Apparently, neither one of them felt like staying in Japan especially Benedict is schooling in America.

"Kyou-kun?"

Kyou was watching out for Benedict when he heard a female calling him. He tensed slightly, fearing that it's Kagura then he remembered. Kagura was part of the Zodiac, hence was involved in the New Year party, so it can only be Tohru. He looked up at Tohru with a smile and gestured for Benedict to come over to him.

"Aa... Tohru." he greeted with a smile.

Tohru smiled at the sight of Benedict climbing onto Kyou's lap and said. "It's been a long time, I'm glad that both of you are happy together."

"Aa...yeah...it has been a long time." Kyou mused, carrying the five year old Benedict in his arms as he soothes the child to sleep.

Turning towards Tohru, he asked. "So how about you? I heard that you had been helping Hatori out at his clinic."

Tohru smiled shyly and replied. "I'm fine... and it's good to help people out. Hatori-san had been exceptionally patient at coaching and guiding me along too."

Kyou smiled at Tohru encouragingly and said. "Well, that's good to know."

They sat in silence by the koi pond, staring at the stars together. Tohru was about to say something when they noticed Yuki heading towards them, fully changed out from his dance attire and back into his usual casual wear. Directing a smile at Tohru, he said. "Honda-san, we'll talk to you tomorrow morning. We should really be getting back to the hotel, Benedict is already half-asleep."

Reaching out for Benedict, Yuki started for the front gate leaving Kyou to bid farewell to Tohru and the others.

"Well... we'll talk to you guys another day, but we do need to get back now. " Kyou said before turning his back and hurried after Yuki who's already half a mile in front of him.

Hatori observed the sight from the back, and smiled slightly. Shigure patted him on the shoulder and said. "You're right."

Lifting his eyebrow skeptically, he asked. "What do you mean?"

Shigure replied simply. "Yuki and Kyou... I think you did the right thing, by letting them go."

"Aa..." Hatori made a knowing sound, before heading back into the house leaving Shigure standing on the front porch musing on the past.

owari

Author's notes: Finally, this fic is done... Yay! Honestly, felt the urge to dump this fic a lot of times. But I never had the heart to do it Anyway, this is the end. The first and last Fruits Basket fic which I'll be doing XD (After this, I never wanted to write anything related to FB again... ) 


End file.
